


心门难开

by Yesexy0824



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesexy0824/pseuds/Yesexy0824
Summary: 当金希澈和朴正洙分手后，到底谁更离不开谁
Relationships: 83line - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	心门难开

“特儿我来了”金希澈推门的时候直接愣在了原地，朴正洙在沙发上和人翻云覆雨，被自己喂熟了小穴，如今却含着别人的性器，娇媚低哑的呻吟让金希澈红了眼睛

“不要，停下来”金希澈下意识的组织，把自己从梦中惊醒

抬手摸了摸额头的冷汗，手放下的时候摸到了一个柔软的身体，是他15年以来首次公开的女朋友

女孩子凹凸有致的身姿在被单下若隐若现，单薄的睡衣遮不住胸前的春光，也可能是刻意的穿着让女孩看上去又矜持又热情

这样的一幕是个男人都应该很喜欢，但金希澈却感觉到一丝苍凉，他想朴正洙了

因为他是否要参与后续回归的问题，两个人发生了争吵，一气之下，他说了分手，看着朴正洙愣在那，他想伸手去拉，却被拍开了

“你说了分手那就不要碰我，你走吧”朴正洙回到衣帽间把金希澈的衣服装到箱子里，推到了金希澈面前“你走吧，请出去”朴正洙把放门打开，站在门口，眼泪就在眼眶打转

“对不起正洙，我说错话了”金希澈拉着朴正洙的手，哀求着

“走吧，你说了分手的”眼泪终究还是掉了下来，一滴一滴的砸在了金希澈的心上

“我走，你别哭”穿了件外套，金希澈出了朴正洙的家门回了自己家

躺在床上的那一刻，他也知道朴正洙是为了他好，他的腿越来越不好，刮风下雨经常会疼，但他太喜欢那个舞台了，太喜欢和成员一起唱歌了，哪怕那段舞台他只能跳几步，一首歌他只能唱几句，但只要和成员们站在一起，他也会非常满足

从他说了分手那天，朴正洙真的就只把他当做弟弟对待，他还是会温温柔柔的对自己笑，但眼睛中没有丝毫笑意，就像他从来没有爱过他，出了那么多事也就一个人扛着，拍摄现场他和其他弟弟说着闹着，对着自己却只是笑笑，笑的他很难受

“正洙，我们要谈谈吗”拍摄结束以后，大家都已经陆陆续续的离开，只剩下了朴正洙和金希澈

“好吧”两个人就近找了咖啡店坐着，朴正洙搅弄着杯里的咖啡，盯着小小的漩涡一动不动

金希澈说着最近的生活状态最后也答应了朴正洙不再上台，条件是两个人复合再回到朴正洙家住

还没有等朴正洙开口，金希澈的电话就响了，momo宝贝四个字让朴正洙看的心中绞痛

“我先走了”放下手中的勺，朴正洙结了账走进了夜色中，在金希澈眼中，朴正洙就像走进了深渊巨口，而他，拉不住

后来，朴正洙对金希澈更冷漠了，或者说眼中不再有这个人了，疯狂的自我管理，胸肌腹肌愈发明显

踏入2020年的第二天，金希澈宣布了恋情，朴正洙一个人窝在床上哭，心空围着他转来转去

伸出小舌头舔朴正洙的手，也不知道是怎么了，这个大哥哥把金希澈所有的衣服都叠好，装进箱子，开车送到了金希澈家

“恭喜你，终于有一段正经的恋爱了”朴正洙敲响了金希澈的家门，在打开的时候说了自己最不愿意承认的一句话

“正洙”伸手把人搂进怀里，金希澈解释着他和momo的关系

“说完了吗”不咸不淡的话语让金希澈的怀抱一僵“说完就放开我吧”推开了金希澈把箱子放在他面前，转身离开

再后来，金希澈和女孩选择了假戏真做，他开始接受女孩的照顾，却在不经意间就会想起朴正洙的身影，背着心空给自己做饭，夜半时分为自己揉腿，就连在床上他也会走神，幻想着朴正洙的模样，让自己硬挺

身边的女孩似乎是被自己的声音叫醒，迷迷糊糊的醒了过来

“希澈”女孩娇憨的嗓音就在耳边

“我出去一趟”掀开被子，下床，拎着衣服去浴室洗澡，洗掉了女孩在自己身上残留的味道

把自己收拾干净，抬脚就向朴正洙家走去，他太想他了，灵魂都在叫嚣着想要拥抱朴正洙，拥抱自己内心深处的那个人

打开门的时候朴正洙正坐在床边看着窗外，心空被他抱在怀中，而他并没有听到自己的到来

“特儿，我好想你”从身后抱住朴正洙，轻嗅着他脖颈处的香味，是他最熟悉的，最爱的味道

“你不是应该温香在怀，软玉在握，来找我做什么”朴正洙挣脱了金希澈的拥抱，转过身直视着这个自己最爱的男人

金希澈看着面前的人血气上涌，浴袍半敞着，敏感的乳尖半遮半露，可能因为浴袍的布料而微微挺立，光着双腿盘坐在地，转过身的时候一丝春光泄露而出

“这么看着我，美吗”金希澈的目光是朴正洙最熟悉的，他看懂了他眼中的欲望，拉开浴袍的带子露出了大片白皙的胸膛，放下手中的心空让它跑出去玩，指尖抚上了自己的乳尖，让它绽放变的挺立起来

金希澈的眼睛彻底红了，他最见不得的就是朴正洙这副勾人的模样，像极了修炼成仙的小狐狸，让人欲罢不能

眼睛微微眯着，舌尖舔着唇瓣，鼻翼一动一动的，暧昧的呻吟充斥了金希澈的身边

黑色内裤包裹下的性器已经开始微微挺立起来，面对女孩子都没得反应的性器，在这一刻苏醒了，即使没有朴正洙的抚摸也胀的发痛

脱掉笨重的外套，扑过去，把人压在了自己身下，吻上了朴正洙漂亮的唇瓣，舌尖探入口中，勾着朴正洙的舌一起共舞，修长的手指代替了朴正洙的手，撵着自己最爱的乳尖，另一边被自己用唇舌包裹，直到它硬着凸起

性器隔着裤子去顶弄着朴正洙，细微的呻吟一点点的变了调，好听的紧

心空站在一边看着两个爸爸相互蹭着，大大的眼睛里满满的疑惑

“金希澈起来吧”还带着一丝沙哑的嗓音带着无情响在了金希澈的耳边

“特儿……”金希澈抬头看着朴正洙的眼睛

“你是有妇之夫，我是孤家寡人，我们还是不要有任何瓜葛了”推开了金希澈，朴正洙重新穿上了浴袍，如果不是内裤顶出来的形状，金希澈可能真的以为朴正洙从未对自己动情

朴正洙的背影纤细，浴袍挂在他身上都显的大了不少，心里的声音在告诉金希澈，如果现在让朴正洙走了，那以后他们真的就是不会相交的平行线就真的是陌路了

从地上爬起来，快走几步抱住了朴正洙，压制着他的挣扎

“特儿，我真的好爱你，一直都是你，我不知道我为什么会搞成这个样子，但在我心里的一直都是你，我知道我不该说出分手的话让你伤了心，也知道你多需要陪伴，多需要照顾，对不起我错了，你原谅我”金希澈很少哭，但现在趴在朴正洙的背上，他抑制不住的悲伤

“希澈，我们终究是不被允许的，你……也有了可以照顾你的那个她，你们会结婚，会有可爱的宝宝，这些她都可以替你实现，但我不能，我们别纠缠了，一别两宽，各自心安，难道不好吗”朴正洙低头盯着环着自己的手，他太喜欢这双手了，修长有力，牵手的时候会把自己抓的牢牢的，做爱的时候会抓着自己的敏感抚摸，但如今这双手终究还是属于了其他的女人，比他漂亮，比他年轻，甚至性别上已经胜过了他

用手拉着金希澈的手，朴正洙控制着眼泪不让他流下来，鼻子酸酸的，难受的让他呼吸困难

“放手吧，她应该还在你家等你，回去吧，别再来了”眼泪说着眼角滑落，在金希澈的衣服上晕开了一团水渍，身体微微颤抖着，眼泪像断了线的珠不断落下

“我这辈子只认你，只认你，不只我的心认你，我的身体也只认你，说出了怕特儿你不信，我只对着你才硬的起来，只有在你身边，我才可以性福”咬着朴正洙的耳垂，轻轻动着腰顶着朴正洙的臀缝

“你……又说什么荤话……”朴正洙悄悄红了耳尖，但却无法反驳，他太想念金希澈了，全身的细胞都在说他想金希澈了，但他太害怕再次抛弃了，但被他拥抱的感觉真的让他好心动好心动

“和她一起，只有脑中都是你的脸，我才有快感”手指爬进了衣服，摸上了自己最喜欢的胸肉，捻着小小的乳尖，另一只手伸到胯下抓住了兴奋的小正洙撸动着，歪着头吻着朴正洙，从耳垂吻到嘴角，左手扭着朴正洙的头，亲吻着柔软的唇瓣

两个人跌跌撞撞的往卧室走，不是朴正洙挣脱不开金希澈，而是他的心挣脱不开，他太爱这个人，爱的深入骨髓

把朴正洙扑倒在床上的那一刻，金希澈脱光了自己的衣服，运动服下面不着片缕，性器贴在小腹，看得朴正洙脸一红

“坦诚相对这么多次，特儿还是会害羞啊”从抽屉摸出润滑剂，从朴正洙的乳尖直接涂到了秀气的性器上，青苹果味的润滑剂浅浅的绿色，在朴正洙的胸膛上留下了一道痕迹

唇舌舔着身上的润滑剂，从乳首直到含住了性器

“澈儿，别啊”朴正洙抓紧了身下的床单，温暖的口腔包裹了久未纾解的欲望，从会阴部舔到头部，包裹着龟头舔弄

“澈儿，给我，我只想要你”拉着金希澈得手，双腿盘上了金希澈的肩膀

放开口中的硬物，拿过一样的润滑剂，抹在了朴正洙不断收缩的后穴

“正洙，你好紧啊”两根手指在后穴进出，按摩着内里小小的凸起

“澈儿，我可以了，给我吧”朴正洙哀求着

“不行，你太紧了，会受伤的”三根手指并在一起，抽插着嫣红娇嫩的穴道，穴肉热情的吸附着金希澈的手指

捞着朴正洙的腰，跪趴在床上，性器顶进了湿软温热的肉穴，缓慢动着腰龟头顶着朴正洙的凸起插进了最深处

“特儿~~你好紧好湿，你感觉到了吗，你紧紧的吸着我呢，你很想我吗”挺动着腰身，性器来来回回的贯穿着朴正洙肉穴

“澈儿，澈儿，让我看着你好不好”朴正洙哑着嗓子，带着哭腔，反手握着金希澈握在自己腰间的大手，因为金希澈的过于用力，腰腹上都留下了红色的指印，衬在朴正洙粉红的身躯上显得格外暧昧

“想看着我，那特儿要叫我什么呢”金希澈晃动着腰，打着圈的顶着前列腺突起

“嗯~~老公，我要~~你的肉棒操~~~我的骚穴~~”手向后伸，摸着两个人的连接处，沾了一手的肠液又塞进嘴里一根一根的舔着，媚眼如丝的勾着金希澈

“你个小妖精”放低了身子把朴正洙翻了身，双手抓着朴正洙的手举过头顶，配合着把腿缠上了金希澈的腰，臀部微微抬高把性器吃的更深些

金希澈用力的顶弄着朴正洙敏感湿润的后穴，被情欲冲击的破碎的呻吟从唇边溢出在卧室回荡

“澈儿~~要~要到了~~快一点啊~~~”朴正洙搂着金希澈的肩膀，性器在两人之间擦出了火，被一直操弄敏感点的快感让朴正洙乱了呼吸，小腹抽搐了两下，前端一抖，射在了两人之间

高潮后的肉穴越发的紧致，把金希澈的性器绞紧，深处涌上一股液体全部浇在了龟头，刺激着金希澈射进了朴正洙体内

抽出半软的性器，低头刚要亲朴正洙的嘴唇，就被推开了

“你可以走了，回去找你的找女朋友吧”朴正洙把自己裹进被子，全然不顾金希澈赤裸的站在床边

“特儿，你知道的”

“不，我不知道，你该回你女朋友身边了”闭着眼睛，夹紧后穴，防止金希澈的精液流出来

“那特儿我先走了，等你消气了我再过来”沉默的穿上了衣服，金希澈失神的走出了朴正洙的家，站在路口一脸茫然，不知道该何去何从

听到房门关上，朴正洙从被子底下拿出了手机，还停留的通话页面上写着……momo平井桃

平井桃盯着手里的电话，耳边都是她男朋友金希澈粗重的喘息和另一个人暧昧的呻吟声，肉体撞击的声音就在她耳边回荡，想挂断电话又忍不住想听完，她听到金希澈说不对着朴正洙就硬不起来，联想到为数不多的欢爱，确实如此，金希澈从来不会去看他的脸，他的床头摆着成员的照片，在她因为金希澈意乱情迷，媚叫连连的时候，他却只盯着那个人，才能自然而然的勃起硬挺

想到这，平井桃觉得自己真的好可怜，心里有些好感的的哥哥并不喜欢自己，他所有的柔情都给了那个男人，他从来没有轻声细语的哄过自己，没在自己面前哭过，甚至刚刚离开家都没有告诉她

那么喜欢红色的人，房间却是纯白色，越想越难过，平井桃控制不住自己打通了刚刚的电话

“喂你好”朴正洙看着打开的电话微微一笑，果然还是年纪小，经不起挑衅

听筒里的声音还带着情欲后的慵懒和性感，成熟的让她的心跳都快了几个节拍

“我……我是金希澈的女朋友”平井桃硬着头皮介绍自己的身份

“我知道啊。twice平井桃，你的男朋友可是很喜欢我哦，或者说他一直爱的都是我”朴正洙温温柔柔的笑，嘴角的梨涡浅浅的，黑色的眼睛带着三分挑衅，三分从容，一分傲慢以及三分乖张

“你们都是男人”

“我是个男人他都对我欲罢不能，难道你不应该心疼一下你自己吗，他只喜欢我，只爱我，他心里只有我一个人，你听到了吧，他说他只有对着我才硬的起来，只有对着我，他才有情有欲，小姑娘，不要把他对你的照顾当做爱情，他对所有女人都很好，但是他却只爱我一个人”朴正洙步步紧逼，说出来的话像带着刺轮着扎在平井桃的心上，

女孩哭着挂断了电话，下床把衣服一件件穿好，刚要出门的时候碰上了回来的金希澈

“我们分手吧，金希澈，老死不相往来那种”平井桃抬手就是一巴掌，提着自己的包和外套出了门，只留下金希澈一个人站在门口对着空荡的房间，如今，他失去了朴正洙，又失去了平井桃

靠坐在沙发上，摸出手机打给了朴正洙

“特儿，我分手了，你可以收留我，收留起伏收留希范吗”金希澈可怜兮兮的“以后我什么都听你的，再也不乱来了，我可以回去吗”

“澈儿，我的家门，永远都为你敞开，但是你要从追我开始，我不想不明不白的就和你在一起了”朴正洙带着了然于胸的笑容，对于金希澈的电话一点都不意外

“好，我追你，我一定会让你回到我身边的”  
  
「金希澈，自从分手那句话脱口而出，自从你把她领回了家，家门能开，心门却再也不会为你打开了啊」朴正洙想着，哭着，却再也不会爱着了


End file.
